


Of People and Presents

by purplesheep22



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Presents, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>礼物这件小事儿。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of People and Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ironrion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironrion/gifts).



> 被Rion月初发的00Q猫咪被套图（[微博](http://www.weibo.com/1736399697/DtRoysywt?type=comment#_rnd1464540629543) [Tumblr](http://http://iron-rion.tumblr.com/post/143791590344/cats)）狠狠戳中 [依然在疯狂乱舞]，于是借梗来试着写一写。
> 
> [小声] 所有出现的物件均参照实物。【论只逛不买所造成的严重伤害

 

 

1.

       “Cute, 圣诞节有什么计划吗？”James的额头抵着略微湿润的发根，嘴唇贴在后背红的发烫的吻痕上。

       “你过去九年里，有八年的圣诞都不在英国，另一年更是因为航班，只在飞机上过了三个小时的25日。”Q的声音含含糊糊的，一副还没清醒的样子，口吻中的讽刺倒是一分不少。

       “我知道你也主动申请了加班，毕竟比起祂，你更信任键盘与代码，”唾液沾在皮肤上，被说话时呼出的空气吹得痒痒凉凉的，“不过，我是在问，你们部门打算组织什么活动吗？”双零组的特工满世界乱跑，自然是不可能在这种指定日期有任何活动的。

       “找个空当出去吃顿饭咯，”Q打了个呵欠，一手盖住James搂在腹部的左手，另一只手把身前的被子往上拉了拉，“反正是R在组织。”

       “去年她还没来的时候呢？”James也从后方将两人用被子裹好。

       “去年忙，前年好像是去了家中餐馆吧，”Q满足地“哼哼”了两声，“饭后还有什么拆签饼，算概率的活动，奖品是轮值空两轮。”

       “谁想出来的主意？”圣诞节去吃中餐，一群科技宅围着圆木桌掰脆饼，就为了少做几次值日；James都不知道哪一条更难以置信。

       “唔，好像是我提议的，”Q尽量不移动裹得严严实实的被子，翻过身，靠进James暖呼呼的怀里，“怎么？”

       “没，只是，”他伸出右手，将对方背后的被子往上拉了拉，“今年会有不同吗？”

       “应该不会差太多，”Q找到了熟悉的位置，舒服地闭上了眼，问，“你在想什么？”

       “在想，该怎么给你们制造点儿圣诞惊喜，my dear boffin.”他的假期还有两周，紧急任务也暂时有003和008顶着。

       “嗯哼，那我就告诉R让你跟她一起安排，拭目以待咯”Q的声音已经很小，就快睡着了，“别搞得太激烈，总部受不住第三次爆炸了。”

       “行，”Q软趴趴的头发在他下巴上蹭了蹭，“保证不辱使命，长官。”

       “Good night, James.”

       他吻了吻身前人的额头，偏头看见门把手被缓慢地压了下来，Mia先从门缝钻进来，Amber紧跟着从门外侧的把手上跳下，两只白底黄斑的猫咪再一次合力打开了门，跳上Q那侧的枕头，蜷成一深两浅，三个毛球，直逼鼻子的毛绒屁股让他往后挪了挪。

 

 

2. 

       “他今天心情不算太好，”Moneypenny头也没抬，在Bond合上内间办公室的皮革装饰门后自动开口道，“不过谁都拿你没辙。”

       “你真了解我，Eve。”Bond整了整袖口，走到左侧的办公桌前。

       “可不是吗，”她抬起头，“想找我帮什么忙？”

       “我有时候真觉得你能心灵感应。”Bond斜倚着桌沿，挤了挤眼睛。

       “说不定我真的会，但看你们慢慢组织语言，反而更有趣。”她将下巴轻轻抵着左手背，偏头打量着他。Bond上次的任务不算复杂，后续处理也相对轻松，确认报告细节并不需要这么长时间。

       “就快圣诞节了，”他说的很慢，“你觉得，行政文员们，会有参加一点儿适度团队活动的兴趣吗？”

       “要看是哪一类型的团队运动了？”这倒是有趣。

       “有额外奖励的那一种？”助理女士光亮的黑色指甲在暗色木制办公桌上敲了两下，Bond紧接着补充道，“主体活动只占用一天，下午能提前下班。”

       “只要在正常上班时间内，”她略微耸耸肩，不禁好奇M刚才有怎样的反应，“我想不会有人介意的。”

       “感谢你的乐于助人，Moneypenny小姐。(Always so helpful, Ms Moneypenny)”Bond点头示意。

       “不必挂在嘴上 (Don’t mention it)，007。”Moneypenny笑了笑，决定一会儿午休时找R问个究竟。

 

 

3. 

       “早上好，R，请问可以打扰一下吗？”半封闭式的办公区域门口传来轻轻的敲击声，在整个部门大部分员工敲击键盘的声音中，几乎听不清楚。

       “你好，Colin，”R倒是立刻转过头，挥手示意他走近点儿，高高扎在脑后的马尾辫随着动作摆动了两下，“如果有其他安排，不想参加彩弹射击的话，你这次得面对面跟007说去。他对这次的圣诞跨部门联谊尤其热衷，再说头儿也说了要去。” 她半是怜悯半是无奈地看着不断眨眼的防火墙技术员：“要真不想去也没关系，虽然这次大家难得闲下来，都挺激动，但Bond肯定也不会过分为难你的。”

       “不，Ma’am，”这是Q支部少有的几个坚持要称呼她“长官”的员工，每次听到，都让R平白生出几分诡异的慈母情怀，“其实我是为了‘匿名礼物’活动来找你的。”

       “噢？有什么想法？”很明显，R也因这种难得的节日活动而尤为激动，她甚至亲自编写了这次活动的小程式，还给每个部门做了不同（夹杂了Q支部惯有的恶趣味的）主题背景。

       说来简单，也就是将普通的匿名交换礼物挪到网路上进行而已，毕竟召集整个MI6的雇员挤到一个房间，挨个抽签排序、凭包装选礼物、抢礼物、发表对送礼人的感言，再怎么想也不太现实。

       每个通过内部邮件报名参加的员工都需要送出一件价值£20.00-50.00的礼物，并附上礼物描述；之后可以选择用三个词语来形容自己想要收到的礼物；等到其余活动结束后，系统将在放假前，依照关键词，随机分送礼物。

       而向来细致敏锐的Colin，也许是发现了什么编程上的漏洞。

       “其实，我是想问问看，”Colin抿了抿嘴唇，张大眼睛看向R，“如果我有一件保证Q会喜欢的礼物，可以拜托你用这个系统直接分配给他吗？”后两句说得飞快，之间几乎没有停顿。

       “噢，这样啊！”R一时没转过弯来。

       “上次跟Stephen打赌，从他那儿赢了一套R2-D2的乐高，”Colin放在身前的两只手互相捏了捏，“老大当时站在旁边，看上去挺感兴趣的，还跟Stephen聊了好一会儿星战，所以我想——”

       “Colin，”那套乐高Q当时跟R也念叨过好几次，可惜早就停产了。

       “——我知道这不太好，但，”

       “你是防火墙维护组的组长，这点儿小事还要我帮你做吗？”R挑起左眉，笑着看对方猛然停下手上动作。

       “谢谢你，Ma’am!”Colin张开双臂，往前走了两步，又突然停住，两眼放光地改握住R放在桌面上的手，用力摇了摇，几乎是蹦着走出了房门，差点撞上外面的制图桌。

 

 

4. 

       “啊哈，看来你收获了不少好东西！”Bond没等对方抬头应门就走进了Q的私人办公室。

       “R今天才告诉我这个送礼小程序有个漏洞，”Q把最后一个包装完好无损的盒子放进手提袋，顺手将贴在盒子上的编号和简述撕下来，揉成一团，扔进字纸篓，“只要参与并送出一份符合规定的礼物，就可以继续匿名赠送其他任何礼物，并且能指定收礼人。”

       “是吗？真是个小遗憾，希望没有影响到太多人。”Bond耸耸肩，将挂在门边的外套递给Q。

       “一点儿也看不出你有觉得遗憾。”Q把电脑包挂到Bond肩上，隔层里塞了两份百页文件，非常适合给这位两手空空西装笔挺的先生增加一点运动量。

       “至少大家都很爱(adore)你，”Bond往Q另一手上提着的礼物袋里瞟，“不准备分享一下都收到了什么吗？”

       Q搂住他的腰，将他固定在右侧，挡住了他往左边手提包看去的视线：“我还没原谅你今天下午给我的下属们造成的心灵创伤。”

       “你们的战术是正确的，只是稍微欠缺了一点儿执行力，”Bond迎上Q挑高的眉毛，“当然，我们的配合混乱透了，不然也不会都输给秘书处了，对吧？”

       Q“哼”了一声，头却靠到身边人肩上。

 

 

5. 

       Moneypenny得到了一个Emoji抱枕，她放在办公室实木椅子上当靠枕，说心情不爽时有个黄色小脸朝她挤眼睛，顿时就云开月明；没有人打算告诉她，她俩互相盯着的场景有多超现实。

       Tanner得到了一本填色书和一套64色的彩色铅笔，夹在文件堆中间，想挠脑门的时候就随便翻开一页；Bond完成2016年第一件任务后，就听说他已经涂完了三分之一。

       M（是的，他也参加了这个活动，身体力行地增强团队凝聚力对领导来说是责无旁贷的）得到了一套单人茶具，画着猫头鹰两只大眼睛的茶壶，安安稳稳地坐在带有雪白肚皮和两只黄色小脚丫的茶杯上方，就放在茶水间头一层隔板上；没人见他用过，但外壁上常沾着水珠。

       Q收到的也不难猜。

       最显眼的，就是这盒黛堡嘉莱(Debauve & Gallais)的巧克力，虽然Q爱吃甜点，但往往不会一次性买一大盒，更别提还是提高价格的节日特选。

       其次，便是他刚一回到公寓，便急忙拿出来的乐高玩具。在三天远离伦敦的假期之后，Q甚至将电脑推到了一边，在餐桌上清出一块空地来。

 

       第三件，在Q提前销假那天揭开悬念。

       办公室里只有寥寥几位应急员工，Bond也就毫不在意地占领了摆在一旁的沙发，看着Q嘴角带笑地询问了一圈大家的进度，故作严肃地宣布加班补助翻倍，在小型欢呼中回到自己的办公桌前，蹬下鞋子，低头摆弄了几下，盘腿坐到转椅上。而脚上，头一回套了一双保暖用的毛袜子，将修身的裤脚包裹进去，外翻口的边缘停在小腿中段。

       这份礼物挺实用，Bond低头翻开从Q书柜里“借”走的《尤利西斯》，这下Q像只猫似的窝在椅子上时，不会念叨脚冷了。但伴随着稳定的敲击键盘的声音，被黑灰色软和毛料包裹着的脚趾时不时蜷起又张开，盯着屏幕思考时，Q的左手勾着挂有小球的红线，拇指与食指缓慢地摩挲着最前端挂着的红色毛绒小球；这幅画面不知怎地便让Bond的思绪跳出了都柏林，自由延展到包含“绒毛袜子与光裸肌肤，深蓝色床单和雪花白背脊”的场景去了。

 

       再有，是Q马克杯收藏中的新成员。

       说到这儿，不得不提一下Bond与Q两位重要家庭成员的关系。在此郑重声明，他并不讨厌猫，更何况Mia和Amber的性格挺好——安静、聪明、不挠门、不抢食。虽然正式见面（喂过摸过）已经过去了一年，但她俩依然把Bond当空气。这很好，他对有Q所谓“独立见解”的猫没有任何偏见，而且偶然兴起逗弄留下的抓痕也只会留存几天。

       然而，两只猫咪对Q很亲热，尤其是Mia，不管Q是在餐桌上工作，在沙发上看电视，还是在书房打游戏，她都一定要待在Q的视线范围内，被嫌她挡住视线的Q挥手赶走后，也一定要跳回到Q的大腿上，即使是睡着了，勾住裤子布料的爪子也不会收回去。而Q也习惯了她们的陪伴。

       “James，”Q闭着眼睛，手心向上搭在上面，遮住床头灯的光线，“好亮。”

       Bond刚将用过的毛巾扔进洗衣篮，重新躺回床上。“嗯好。”他答应着，目光先再次顺着对方身上蔓延到胸口的红晕一路向下，直到被被子遮挡，然后才坐起来，越过Q时故意用指尖戳了戳对方侧颈的红点。

       Q不满地“哼”了一声，抓住他的手腕，牵着他的手放在胸前，含含糊糊地说：“去把门锁解开，我好像听见Mia在叫了。”

       “没有，”还好Mia的声音很小，“快睡吧。”Bond关上床头灯，躺回去，将被子拉上来。他一个月没见到Q，而她们俩只是三天没见而已，再说，他真的不想抱着会被挠的可能性搂着他们仨。

       于是，第二天早上，当他起床走出房间，就看见餐桌上站着两只正从专用盘子里舔金枪鱼的浅色毛团，而Q抬起头，笑着朝他打招呼，手边的马克杯上用粉红色的花体写着“男人可以再找，猫咪相伴一生”（Guys are temporary, cats are forever.）——显然不是对方会买的风格。

 

 

6. 

       第五件礼物可以说是Bond最期待看到Q使用的。

       原因有二。首先，已经过了半年，等待越久，期望越高。

 

       他本来是想给Q一个惊喜的。但打开卧室门，先见到的是对方将备用手枪放回床头柜，匆忙搁在枕头上的电脑屏幕上显示着公寓各处门窗的实时监控画面。

       “我以为你的航班明天中午才到？”Q光脚快步向他走过来，轻轻拽着他的衬衫前襟，亲吻间隙的呼气沿着下颌钻进没有领带束缚的领口。

       Bond的双手从臀侧向上，撩起浅黄色的睡衣下摆，手掌贴上温热的腰际：“正巧前一班有空位，就改签了。”

       “而我们莫斯科站的同事没有意见？”Q压住腰侧想要接着往上的手，侧脸贴了贴对方新生的胡茬，鼻尖轻轻抽动了一下。

       “刚巧赶得及，”只是没时间告知总部行程变更而已，“一点激励，在这种时候总是有效果。”

       Q笑了笑，懒得去细想Bond究竟指的是人情还是威胁，皮肤上的火药烟尘与鄂霍次克海的冷冽应该已经在十六个小时的旅程中驱散殆尽，但他依然侧头靠在Bond肩膀上，安稳地呼吸，过去三天的紧张缓缓褪去，两个月的担忧也慢慢消退。

       是Bond先动的，他引着Q向后退了几步，坐到床上，插在棕色卷毛间的手指继续顺了两下毛：“让我先去冲个澡。”

       Q点点头，顺从地窝回了床上，将笔记本放回大腿上，手指的动作轻快利落：“给你八分钟，过时不候。”语毕才抬头看向拿了干净睡衣往浴室走的Bond，些许血丝遮不住莹绿色眼睛里的笑意。

       “没问题，”Bond走了两步，满意地打量着蓝色被面上眯着眼的胖嘟嘟猫咪们，以及占了他的枕头，交叠着趴在两片白肚皮中间的Mia和Amber，“——新买的？感觉你们仨都挺喜欢。”

       “不算吧，只是睡着很踏实。”他回答之后才突然移开目光，盯着离他最近的黑黄白三色猫图像，还伸手揉了揉软和的被子，不自觉地低声念叨：“糟糕，忘记换了。”

       Bond自然不可能在这样安静的夜晚错过Q所说的任何事情，即使漫长任务后的突然放松让他有些懈怠，但挑高的嘴角和眼角的笑纹也能证明他此刻的好心情，

 

       之所以尤其期待看到Q使用这最后一件礼物，原因之二便是，它来自Bond自己。

 

       等他将毛巾环在脖子上，拍着耳朵从浴室走出来的时候，Q已经歪着头，闭眼靠在了床头。

       Bond的笑容从进屋开始就一直挂在脸上，此刻更是摇摇头忍住笑声，绕到Q那侧，及时将就快掉下床的电脑放到床头柜上，然后让Q顺着靠垫滑下去，头枕到两只笑得眯了眼的双色猫中间，把被子拉上来。他接着摘下歪斜的眼镜，放到Q习惯的位置。之后绕到自己那边，拿起枕头，将他们的两只猫咪倒在Q脚一侧的被子上，她俩仅仅抖了抖尾巴，难得温顺地直接趴了下去，蜷成与刚才相同的姿势。

       检查门窗，关好灯，Bond才坐到床上。Q此时转向Bond睡的这一侧，睫毛没有丝毫震颤，他双手收在胸前，向前倾的脑袋和内扣的肩膀随着呼吸微微起伏，与另一头卧在柔软被子上的两只小公主一样安稳。

       时差与漫长的航班消磨了睡意，离开前看到一半的鲍威尔的《伊利亚德》译本还在床头柜上。他拧开阅读灯，调整姿势将Q挡在阴影处。

 

 

+1.

       不，绝对不能让Q知道。

       Bond叹了口气，左手搂着挂在裤腿上的Mia，肩头站着Amber，小心翼翼地将刚换下来的，带有横格可供磨爪设计，又附带猫尾形逗猫棒的牛仔裤，扔进衣柜深处。

       按照贴在礼物盒子上的便利贴上所说，穿上这条裤子，所有的猫都会爱上你。半信半疑地换上后，两只毛球确实也跳上跳下，玩儿得挺开心。

       然而，等他将两只猫赶去喝水，重新换回准备出门穿的西裤时，两只小东西没多久就又跑回来，像刚才一样，伸出爪子，勾着裤腿往上爬。只可惜这一次，裤子的布料并不算厚实。

       他只能耐心地把她们拉下来，换了另一条裤子，拿出敌进我退的气势，飞快地闪身出门。

 

       不过，如果Q能知道那套猫咪床单是来自Bond，不管是因为心理安慰，还是无意助长007的庞大自信，而选择只在特工参与漫长任务时使用；他怎么会不知道James在这个美好欢乐的日子收到了什么礼物，又怎么会错过这种难得的大笑机会呢？

 

 

End

 


End file.
